As Long As You Love Me
by AleAmaroBTR
Summary: Jo and Kendall one-shot :) "Listen kid. My daughter is um.. everything", Mr. Taylor said."She needs me as much as I need her." "That means some day I have to let her go", he continued. "When I do she needs to be with a man. Not a boy. Which you are." "I love her", Kendall said as Mr. Taylor walked away. .. "He's not good enough for you", he yelled. "He is! I LOVE HIM!", she yelled


**As Long as You Love Me**

_**Hey :) This is my one-shot about Kendall and 's based of the song "As Long As You Love Me" by Justin Bieber. The parts are based of JB's music .:) **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I don't own BTR. I don't own "As Long As You Love Me", or the music video. Or any other lyrics. All rights go to their rightful owner.**_

Kendall was talking outside with Jo's father. Her father didn't want Kendall to see Jo again. Kendall didn't know why. He loved her. He wanted to see her.

"Listen kid. My daughter is um.. everything", Mr. Taylor said."She needs me as much as I need her."

"That means some day I have to let her go", he continued. "When I do she needs to be with a man. Not a boy. Which you are."

"I love her", Kendall said as Mr. Taylor walked away.

"I can assure a thing. I know what type of guy you are. Once upon a time I used to be the same thing.", Mr. Taylor said facing Kendall again."You know what that means? That means one day you'll leave her for somebody else and break her heart. That can't happen."

"You don't know us", Kendall responded with slight anger in his voice.

"I don't want to. I don't want to know you", Mr. Taylor said bitterly."You can get in your car and leave, and don't come back. Because if you do. It's not going to be good for you."

"What would you do", Kendall asked curiously.

"I'd hit the road", Mr. Taylor responded leaving and closing the front door.

I can't let this happen. Kendall thought. He loved her and he had to be with her. He wasn't a boy. He was a man, who was capable of taking care of the love of his life. He was nineteen and she was eighteen, and Kendall lived on his own. He was capable of taking care of Jo and himself. He loved her. He decided to call her, He hoped she answered her phone. He called six times and she didn't answer. He was about to give up when he decided to call her one more time.

Jo was all alone in her room in tears. She felt alone, She had just had a fight earlier with her father about Kendall and their love.

_***Flashback***_

_**Jo was in her room getting ready to go out with her boyfriend Kendall. Someone suddenly knocked on her door. It must be her dad. Who else could it be? She only lived with her dad.**_

_**"Come in", she said while putting on her shoes.**_

_**"Jo. I need to talk to you", her father spoke as he walked into her room.**_

_**"Yes, dad", Jo responded.**_

_**"You can't see Kendall anymore", her father spoke simply.**_

_**"Why", Jo cried.**_

_**"He's a boy. Not a man. He's not capable of taking care of you", he said.**_

_**"I love him", Jo yelled. "You don't know us!"**_

_**"No, I don't. And I don't want to.", he yelled." He'll break your heart and leave you! You don't deserve that!"**_

_**"How do you know", she yelled. "Dad, you know NOTHING!"**_

_**"Josephine! Don't you yell at me", her dad lectured her.**_

_**"Well dad, don't keep me away from Kendall", Jo cried. "Please!"**_

_**"No Josephine. My word is final", he said as he walked out of her room.**_

_**"Dad! No", she yelled. She broke down crying to the floor of her bed. "I love him!"**_

_***End of Flashback***_

Now Jo was sitting on the floor of her room in tears. She didn't want to lose Kendall. She loved him. She wanted to be with him, forever. Then all of the sudden her phone started to ring. She didn't pick up. She was too upset to pick up. But who ever was calling was insisting. She decided if they called for a sixth time she would answer her phone. That's when the person called for the sixth time. Who could it be? Who ever it was, was really determined to talk to her. She hoped it wasn't her father. He had tried to come to her but she didn't want to talk to her father. She let out a sigh as she walked over to the still ringing phone on her desk. She picked up the phone and saw it was Kendall. Wait! Kendall had been calling her the whole time? She quickly picked up the phone before she missed the call.

"Kendall", she asked with desperation in her voice.

"Jo", Kendall said with relief in his voice. "It's me."

"Kendall. I miss you", Jo said.

"I miss you too", Kendall responded. "I can't live without you."

"I can't live without you either", Kendall said. "Why won't your dad let us be together?"

"I don't know", she said with sadness in her voice. "I don't know"

"What are we going to do", asked Kendall. What were they going to do? They wanted to be together. They couldn't be without each other, there love was really strong. Wait! Jo just got an amazing idea!

"Run away", Jo muttured.

"What", Kendall asked with confusion.

"Run away", Jo said a little louder.

"Are you sure", Kendall asked.

"Positive", Jo said with confidence.

"Okay. So when do we leave", Kendall saked.

"Tonight", she answered. "I'll sneek out."

"Are you sure", he asked.

"I'm positve Kendall", she said with a sigh.

"Okay. When do I pick you up", he asked her.

"In four hours", she said.

"Okay", he said. "Bye. I'll call you in four hours."

"Okay, bye", she said. "I love you."

"Love you too, bye", he said before they hanged up.

It was currently seven o'clock. Kendall would be here to pick her up at eleven o'clock. Jo packed a suitcase full of clothes, she knew she would need them. She them packed a backpack full of stuff she knew she would need and things that were special to her. She packed a gold locket that her dad gave her. It has a picture of her dad and her. She had a braclet that used to belong to her mom. Her mom passed away giving birth to Jo. Her dad had rised her since the beginning. He was an amazing dad. But he was too overprotective. She was his little princess that he didn't want to grow up. She would miss her dad, but she loved Kendall. She wanted to be with him, and if running away was the only way of being with him then so be it. Tears started to run down her cheeks. She was sure of her decision to run away and never doubted it. She finished putting pictures and other special things in her backpack. By the time Jo was done it was already ten o'clock. After a few i minutes of waiting someone knocked on her door.

"Josephine. Open up", her father pleaded with her. Reluctantly Jo opened the door for her father. But first she hid her stuff she was taking in her closet. She opened her door and her father walked in.

"Jo, I know that you are upset", he spoke. "But it is for your own good."

She just stayed silent staring at the floor.

"Trust me. I know what's best for you", he spoke as he walked over to Jo. Jo hugged her father back. Knowing this was going to be the last time she hugged him for the last time. Or maybe for forever.

"I love you Jo", he said.

"I love you dad", she said as she hugged him tightly.

"Good night princess", he said with a smile as he walked out of her room.

"Good night dad', she said as she closed the door behind her father.

"Good-bye dad", she whispered.

That made it a little tough for her, but she knew what she wanted. Time passed fast for Jo as she waited for Kendall. It was eleven o'clock. When would Kendall call her? What if he backed out? No, he wouldn't! Would he? She was ready to go when here phone rang. She knew it was Kendall because it was the new special ringtone she put for him.

_**"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story baby just say yes"**_

She immediatly pick it up.

"Kendall", she said.

"Jo. I'm outside", he asnswered.

"I'm on my way", Jo said. "Bye. Love you."

"Love you too", he said. "Bye"

Jo immediatly grabbed her things and climbed out her window. Before she left she left a note for her father. She left the note along with her phone so her father would not try to contact her. She whispered good-bye, unlocked her door room and climbed out her window with her things. Luckly her room was on the first floor, so she didn't get hurt. She ran to him were he was inside his car. He climbed out of his car and ran towards her. He immediatly hugged her and gave her a kiss. He took her bags and put them in the trunk of his car. He ran to the Jo's side and opened the door for her. As soon as she climbed in he ran to the drivers seat and got in.

"Are you sure you want to do this", he asked her.

"Yeah", she answered. " I want to do this."

With that Jo and Kendall left. Left to be together.

_************************Same time but inside Jo's house************************_

Mr. Taylor heard noises coming from her daughters room. He walked over to her room he knocked but no one answered. He decided to try to open it. To his surprise the door was unlocked. He walked into his daughters room and saw that the window was open. He walked over to her bed and saw a note with her phone laying on top of it. He grabbed the note and read it. Which said, "_**Dad, I love you. But you won't set me free. I can't do this anymore. I love you but I love him too. Love you bye.**_" Oh No! She ran away with HIM! He ran to the window and saw his daughter running towards his car. He decided not to yell and startle her. Instead he would folllow them. He ran outside to his car but not before grabbing his car keys. They were leaving all ready when he got in his car and begun to chase them. He wouldn't let his princess go.

_***************************Back in the Car***********************************_

Jo noticed something as Kendall was speeding through the streets. She noticed her fathers car trailing behind. Crap! This couldn't be happening. There was only one thing to do.

"Kendall go into the empty parking lot mall", she instructed. "Now."

"Why", he asked with confusion.

"My dad. He is following us", she spoke with her voice trembling. "We need to confront him. Now."

"Are you sure", he asked her.

"Positive", she whispered.

"Okay", he said. He immediatly made a sharp turn towards the empty malls parking lot. He noticed a car trailing behind them. It was Jo's father. He immediatly parked the car. Jo's dad did the same. Her father came out of his car, ready to confront Kendall.

"As long as you love me", Kendall said to Jo.

"As long as you love me", Jo whispered and kissed her boyfriend. Kendall got out of his car ready to confront Jo's father.

"You", her father yelled. "You're trying to take my daughter away from me!"

"No i'm not-", he said before be cut off by a punch coming from her father. Without hesitation Kendall threw a punch back. Soon they were fighting. With Kendall taking most of the hits. Jo had, had enough. She got out of the car and confronted her father.

"Dad!", she yelled. "Stop it!"

"No, Josephine",he yelled. "Get in the car!"

"No, I won't", she responded. "You can't make me! I'm eighteen"

"Yes I can and I will", he yelled back at her and grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go!", she yelled as she tried to get out of his hold. Kendall saw what was happening and he went up and pushed him. Which caused her father to stumble back and lose his grip on her arm.

"I'm sorry dad, but i'm not going back", she spoke. "I love Kendall and I want to be with him."

"He's not good enough for you", he yelled.

"He is! I LOVE HIM!", she yelled with tears running down her eyes.

"Don't leave", her dad begged.

"Will you let me be with him", she asked.

"No, I won't Josephine", her father answered.

"Then no. I won't", she answered his question.

"Let's go Kendall", she said. She grabbed his hand and the walked towards the car.

"Jo", her father spoke. "Will you come back?"

"Maybe", she said with tears.

"Take your phone at least", he begged. Reluctantly she dropped Kendall's hand and walked over to her father and took her phone.

"Good-bye dad", she said and gave him a hug.

"Good-bye Princess", he hugged her back. Jo waved good-bye to her father one last time. She got into Kendall car, were he was already waiting for her.

"As long as you love me", he said.

"As long as you love me", she said.

"We'll always be together", he said. As he started up his car and they drove away. Away to be together forever. That day with a heavy heart Mr. Taylor let his daughter go. But two people in love could finally be together.

_**The End. :)**_

_**Review please :) It would make me very happy :)**_

_**(Again I do not own JB's song, or music video. Or the Taylor Swift lyrics. All rights go to the respectful owner.)**_


End file.
